narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuha Youki
Background (Needs Rewriting) Before The Academy Samuha was born to Akemi Youki and her husband Yamashiro Youki four generations after their clan settled in the nuetral country of the Land of Iron. It is believed he was born premature, making him the runt of his generation and thought of by the rest of his clan as the weakest and dumbest of them all. Because of this believe, he was often mistreated since the clan values strength in both mind and body above all else however, being the son of the clan's leader, he was abused more even by his two brothers and one sister as they had higher expectations for him than they would a normal child of the clan. By the standards of most outsiders, Samuha had mastered his clan's kekkai genkai by the time he was seven however, his clan never saw it that way, seeing him as the untalented, unskilled loser of the clan with no dedication. This harsh treatment lead to him being an outcast in his clan and thus never knowing what it is like to be loved or to have friends, making his heart become cold. At the age of eight, his clan was tired of dealing with him and sent him to Kohona to become a ninja of the Land of Fire but for Samuha, this was the last straw, his feelings of abandonment was the last thing needed to create a deep well of hate that gave birth to a desire to destroy his clan. During The Academy During his time at the academy, Samuha acted like a true shinobi and decieved everyone to think he was normal by "making friends" and getting good grades while being realitively polite and curteous as not to stand out too much. He was able to fool even the Chunin instructors and no one really looked to closely at him. This allowed Samuha to practice his Kekkei Genkai without being abserved and so most of his true abilities with ninjutsu were unknown to the village. After After becoming a leaf shinobi, Samuha continued to decieve the village, pretending to be what they expected him to be. It wasn't long before he was promoted to Chunin after having completed countless C ranked missions and a dozen D ranked missions, then soon after to Jonin. He never become a Jonin Commander though, not that he cared but he was highly regarded for his rate of success with missions. Personality (Needs Rewriting) He holds a great hatred for his clan due to their abuse of him when he was a child and the believe that they abandoned him, giving Samua the goal of becoming strong enough to destroy them when he went of to become a ninja of Kohona however, his desire to destroy them slowly went away after he graduated from the academy and started going on missions, replacing it with a desire to simply show them up. Although he was raised in a cruel enviornment, Samuha never showed the same cruelity and bitterness of his clan, keeping his true feelings of anger, hatred and rage as well as his loathing of his comrades bottled up inside of him, pretending to be one of the friendliest, kindess and most loyal comrades you will ever meet. Samuha uses this charade to manipulate his "friends" and "comrades" as a method of getting stronger in order to accomplish his goals of showing up his clan and getting revenge on Kumogakure for turning his clan into what they are today. Behind his deception and negative feelings of anger and hatred lies a passionate shinobi who is willing to do whatever is necessary to bring justice to those who have not only wronged him though his methods are unorthadoxed. Since one of his passions is waging epic battles that pushes him to his very limit, he naturally seeks out opponents who he believes can give him that, making that person his rival regardless of the battle's outcome and pushing himself all that more in order to become stronger. He is not really interested in making friends or having comrades that won't help further him to his goal, abandoning them when they no longer are of use though in few cases he goes as far as killing them. His biggest fear is that his goal of getting revenge on Kumogakure will be discovered before he is ready and that someone will get in the way.This fear is so strong, Samuha has no trouble killing those who get in the way, totally destroying the body to leave no trace and covering it through his mastery of deception, fooling even the best ninja with little to no issue. As his hate and anger rules his life, Samuha has no time for love, finding it a waste of time if it doesn't further him to his goals thus, ignoring all the girls who like him. When in battle, Samuha is so convinced of his superiority, he doesn't usually take the battle seriously unless the opponent is putting up a big fight otherwise, he mocks and taunts them as he plays with his opponent. Appearance (Not Started) Placeholder. Abilities (Being Reworked) Stamina & Chakra Being a member of the Youki Clan, Samuha has high levels chakra from years of harsh training himself as well as that genetically passed onto him by his clan, making him a formidable opponent and his obsession with food pills like the rest of his clan makes him outlast most opponents. Like his clan, Samuha has lightning chakra, wind chakra and of course water chakra with the inability to use all other types of chakra's such as Yin-Yang Release however, he also has Cloud Release due to being a member of the Youki Clan. Ninjutsu Being a Cloud Release user, he is a master at area attacks, techniques that target a large area instead and focuses on accuracy more so than power, making him and his clan master hunter ninja. He doesn't have many other techniques that are not Cloud Release, those he does have are mostly supplemental or for toying with his opponent or otherwise when he is low on chakra. When hes in a real bind and needs the chakra or can't avoid the attack, he uses the Three Way Absorption Technique to absorb the chakra of either water, wind or lightning chakra and add it to his own, allowing him to double his chakra however, going any further results in destabilization of his chakra. Samuha has near none existent skill with clone techniques and sealing techniques among other ninjutsu sub types however, he can use the Chakra Sensing Technique while most of his clan can't however, he is only adept. Taijutsu Thanks to his lightning fast reflexes and excellent hand eye coordination, Samuha is excellent with Taijutsu, using his speed and skill to overwhelm his opponents since even though he is very fit, Samuha doesn't train like most Taijutsu specialists do, thus making him weaker in power with it than others. Most get overwhelmed by his reflexes and skillful offence thus they don't notice that he has no real skill in defense, relying on his reflexes and hand eye coordination to block attacks. Bukijutsu Bukijutsu or ninja weapon techniques is another area he is stronger in tthan his clan however, he knows only a bit more than the basics, using them on rare occasions when his chakra is out or using ninjutsu is out of the question. Intelligence Because his jutsu focuses on the skill of it's user instead of raw power, Samuha, like all of his clan is extremely clever and fast thinking, allowing them to easily out think and outmaneuver opponents. Samuha has strategic skills that rival that of the Nara clan and is very creative on the battlefield, coming up with surprising tricks that caught most off guard however, he is very unimaginative otherwise, being considered boring off the battlefield. He is also very good with calculations, being able to do complex mathematical and geometry equations within seconds, making him an expert at hitting his target. Trivia Category:June Birthday Category:Adult Category:Male Category:Six Feet Tall Category:O Negative Blood Category:ANBU Black Ops Category:Jonin Category:Cloud Release Category:Youki Clan